fmafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Htm14
Welcome Welcome to the Full Metal Alchemist Wiki! : If you go to you can see the effort into making this a fantastic wiki. :Need help? or any Questions? go to my talk page or KinglinkTiger's Talk Page and ask your question there. We will answer it the next time he or I log in or if we are online we'll answer it shortly. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you and know who to give the credit to for the best wiki page! and don't forget to sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your message I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you to help create a fantastic wiki! .... The reason I couldn't talk to you before is because clicking your name took me a blank page. Look. Each caption is a sentence. You would be right if it was just TWO words or something. I'll list an example. "Scar's deconstruction arm in the 2009 anime" How is that NOT a sentence? It needs punctuation. If it was just like "Scar's arm" you would have more of a point, but it still looks better with a period. Just because it's a caption from a picture, doesn't make it any less of a sentence. I've edited nearly every page here by putting periods in and none of the mods have any problem with it, in fact, they seem happy that I'm doing the little things like that. That's the style they obvious want for this wikipedia. Now please stop reverting relevant edits. I'm just going to undo them anyway. It's a waste of your time. I've already reported your behavior too, so be aware of that. Tommy-Vercetti 17:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Caption Punctuation Yo. Admin here. While it's true that most of the captions that accompany pictures are not complete sentences, be cause they are stand-alone phrases inside the thumbnail frames and not connected to the rest of the article, placing a period at the end is not necessarily incorrect. If you don't want to put a period at the end of a new caption that you yourself have written, you don't have to, but please do not go around purposely erasing periods that you find at the end of image captions, regardless of their status. I'd appreciate it if everybody did their best to get along on here and if I see signs of trouble, bans will start going around (and I'm sure nobody wants that). CorbeauKarasu 18:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I see your point and all, however, I did not just remove a period (please refer to my edit to Gracia Hughes. I assure you, I wuld not just remove periods from captions. I usually do other things as well as those minor things. @Tommy-Vercetti, isn't that a bit harsh though? Htm14 (Talk) 21:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Redirects I appreciate your hard work and enthusiasm for the site, you're being a real help, but you don't have to place the full name of a character or concept into a shorter link that already leads to the intended page. That's what the redirects are for. Homunculi already leads straight to Homunculus and Winry leads directly to the Winry Rockbell page. ^^ CorbeauKarasu 20:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :True, but wouldn't that slow up the server? o.o I thought redirects are meant for the convenience of others so to make it more convenient to search... Htm14 (Talk) 20:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Check Why don't you, instead of accusing me of altering your edits, check the page after I edit it? If you did that, you'd see that I didn't revert anything you did. But I will revert anytime you remove periods that don't need to remove. Tommy-Vercetti 20:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC)